Omoshiroi chīmu
by Swato
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) Kageyama x Hinata et autre petit pairing tout mimi !
1. Froid

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid

.

* * *

.

**Froid  
**

.

Le barrage que Kageyama avait formé entre lui et ses coéquipiers s'était forgé avec le temps, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ses attentes n'étaient jamais satisfaites, ses espoirs toujours déçus.

Puis, ses partenaires de volley s'étaient détournés de lui d'un seul bloc, une fissure de la taille du grand canyon.

La balle avait rebondi au sol, comme un écho à l'infini.

Plus personne n'était là pour la réceptionner.

Il ne restait plus que lui, seul.

Ce jour là, Kageyama n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de toute sa vie.

\- Kageyama ! Fais-moi la passe !

Jusqu'à Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Comprenne qui pourra :) Un avis ?


	2. Baka whooooo et ghwaaaa

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Vaudrait mieux que tu coures avant

.

* * *

.

**Baka ****_whooooo_ et _ghwaaaa_**

.

Combien de fois lui avait-on répété "_Hinata, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu coures un peu avant de sautiller partout comme un lièvre sous stéroïde_" mais bien sûr le rouquin n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête !

Résultat: Il avait fait un faux mouvement, il était mal retombé, s'était fait mal et maintenant Kageyama était frustré. Pas inquiet, pas _inquiet_ du tout, non.

Il était **FRUSTRÉ**, OK ?

— Kageyama... Ça ira, v-vraiment, ricana nerveusement Hinata.

— La ferme et arrête de bouger !

Kageyama tira le pied de Hinata vers lui avec mauvaise humeur.

— Oi ! Baka-Geyama ! Râla le rouquin.

S'il fallait masser le mollet de Hinata pour qu'il puisse jouer plus vite, il le ferait, point. Et tant pis si Hinata paraissait vouloir s'enterrer dans le sol, n'osait plus croiser son regard et grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Et tant pis aussi si Kageyama sentait ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer et si ses joues étaient écarlates.

— Kageyama, j'ai mon coeur qui fait _whooooo_ et _ghwaaaa_, marmonna Hinata avec de grands gestes.

Les yeux de Kageyama s'écarquillèrent. Mais... il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

— AAAAAAHHHHH ! HINATA FAIT UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! Hurla Tanaka

— NOOOOONNN ! HINATA, NE MEURS PAS ! Gémit Noya.

Hinata se mit à crier aussi en se maintenant la poitrine, soudainement pâle comme un linge.

— JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

...

Kageyama soupira et se frappa le front d'une main en prenant une grande inspiration.

Que dieu lui vienne en aide.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

.

* * *

.

XD celle là m'a bien fait trippé :'D


	3. Equipe

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Une odeur de fumée/d'un feu

.

* * *

.

**Équipe ****_  
_**

.

La session d'entrainement avec les autres équipes avait été particulièrement difficile pour Karasuno. Hinata et Kageyama avaient tenté quelques petits trucs secrets mais rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Tanaka et Noya courraient tous deux après Kiyoko avec des étoiles dans les yeux ; Tsukki et Yamaguchi se moquaient gentiment – ou pas si gentiment que ça pour Tsukki – de la stupidité de leurs coéquipiers ; Ennoshita se mêlait silencieusement mais avec sa gaieté naturelle à tous les groupes tandis que Asahi, Suga et Daichi discutaient statégie avec entrain tout en surveillant les progrès des premières années avec une attention nuancée d'une fierté toute paternelle...

Et bien sûr, Kageyama et Hinata se tournaient autour, soit en se disputant, soit en s'entraînant, soit en faisant la course, soit en se tapant dessus...

Mais toujours ensemble.

Tous réunis autour du barbecue organisé par les managers, l'odeur de fumée savamment mélangée à celle de la viande, l'équipe de volley de Karasuno n'avait jamais été plus unie.

.

* * *

.

Awww :3


	4. Têtus

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata et du Asahi x Noya en fond eh eh

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Tu m'aimeras que tu le veuilles ou non !

.

* * *

.

**_Têtu _****_  
_**

.

— Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, BA-KAGEYAMA !

Asahi fronça les sourcils et suivit l'éclat de voix en se rapprochant avec curiosité. A coté du gymnase, Hinata remuait dans tous les sens, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés avec panique. Kageyama se tenait en face de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, la bouche tordue en une moue agacée et impatiente, les sourcils si froncés qu'Asahi en eu des douleurs rien qu'à le regarder faire.

— LA FERME ! Tu m'aimeras que tu le veuilles ou non !

La mâchoire de Asahi se décrocha sous le choc, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il aurait fallu qu'il se détourne mais il était tellement étonné qu'il ne parvint pas à ordonner à son corps de bouger. Hinata pointa Kageyama du doigt furieusement:

— AH ! Alors tu recommences à donner des ordres et à agir comme un roi égocentrique !

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? Hurla Kageyama en serrant les poings.

Hinata se dégonfla comme un ballon, il parut rapetisser à vue d'œil.

— Hein ? Moi ? Je... Non, r-rien, eh eh...

— Toi..., gronda t-il.

Kageyama se rapprocha de Hinata d'une démarche menaçante, des éclairs dans les yeux et les mâchoires crispées.

Asahi paniqua et hésita une fraction de seconde. Devait-il intervenir et s'interposer ?

Mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à se décider, Kageyama saisit Hinata par le col de son blouson, le plaqua contre le mur et lui vola un baiser.

Asahi soupira et secoua la tête:

— Ces deux-là...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir que Noya l'avait rejoint.

— Asahi, qu'est-ce que tu...

— Chuuut !

Il montra la scène qui se jouait à quelques pas d'eux. Hinata avait cessé de se débattre pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Kageyama, les yeux fermés et l'air plutôt satisfait de la façon dont se terminait cette énième dispute. Noya étouffa un éclat de rire dans sa main, il prit la main de Asahi pour le tirer à sa suite.

— Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari !

— Tu ne devrais pas parier sur ce genre de chose, Noya.

Noya lui lança un regard torve avant d'entremêler leurs doigts, Asahi se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

— J'ai parié sur nous aussi, tu sais...

— Oi ! Noya !

Noya fit mine de relâcher ses doigts, Asahi s'y accrocha, les lèvres plissées, partagé entre amusement et exaspération. Noya lui donna un coup de coude et haussa un sourcil.

— Fais pas cette tête

— Quelle tête ?

— La tête que tu fais quand tu es mignon, râla Noya.

— e ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose...

Asahi rougit d'autant plus. Noya le dévisagea un moment avant de rougir à son tour.

— Arrête !

A bien y réfléchir... ils étaient sûrement pires que Hinata et Kageyama.

.

* * *

.

:P


	5. Pas sur la bouche !

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Non, pas sur la bouche !

.

* * *

.

**Pas sur la bouche****_  
_**

.

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant une conversation que Noya et Tanaka avaient eut un jour en parlant Kiyoko qui s'était blessée en trébuchant dans la rue. Les deux idiots s'étaient précipités à ses cotés en hurlant:

— C'est moi, c'est moi qui le lui fait !

Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Kiyoko les avait envoyé valsé, Tanaka avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

— C'est moi qui devait lui donner le baiser qui guérit tout !

Ce à quoi Noya avait répondu:

— C'est moi qui voulait qu'elle guérisse le plus fort !

Puis ils s'étaient battus et Ennoshita les avait séparé en les soulevant tous les deux du sol par le col comme des chatons indisciplinés.

Fin de l'histoire.

.

xXx

.

Kageyama regarda Hinata qui soufflait sur son genoux éraflé avec une expression concentrée, les sourcils froncés, mécontent et soucieux. Il prit finalement sa décision, marcha d'un pas décidé vers son coéquipier et s'arrêta en face de lui. Hinata releva les yeux, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

— ...Kageyama ? Balbutia t-il avec panique. Tu fais ta tête flippante encore, je l'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure !

Kageyama ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage, il se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Les yeux ronds comme des assiettes et les joues écarlates, Hinata le dévisagea avant de bafouiller.

— Que... que... que... ?

Les oreilles rouges, embarrassé, Kageyama croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir.

— T'as intérêt à guérir vite maintenant, idiot !

Les autres qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène se regardèrent entre eux, abasourdis.

— C'était un baiser de guérison !? S'interrogea Asahi

Tanaka éclata de rire et s'exclama avec sa discrétion habituelle:

— C'EST PAS SUR LA BOUCHE LES BAISERS GUÉRIS-TOUT !

— AH AH AHAHAHA !

— Ça ne m'étonne même pas de la part de cet abru..., dit Tsukki en reniflant avec un amusement teinté de dédain.

— OI ! L'interrompit Kageyama, le poing levé vers lui.

Tandis que les autres s'indignaient et riaient, Suga fut le seul à remarquer la façon dont Hinata souriait, les yeux tournés vers Kageyama, la main repliée timidement sur ses lèvres.

.

* * *

.

:P un bisou eh eh


	6. Heureux

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Il fait froid ce soir

.

* * *

.

**Heureux****_  
_**

.

Hinata resserra ses bras sur lui-même et soupira, son souffle fit de la buée dans l'air ambiant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, les étoiles brillaient forts et la lune était presque pleine.

— Shōyō ...

La petite voix le fit se retourner, il effaça sa mine inquiète en une seconde et lui lança un sourire pour la rassurer.

— Hey, Natsu... Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid ce soir...

— Alors tu devrais rentrer aussi...

Sa petite sœur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, flottant dans une de ses vestes trop grandes qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite avant de venir le rejoindre. Elle était du même acabit que lui, petite mais avec un feu intérieur qui en surprenait plus d'un. La passion qu'il vouait au volley, elle le vouait au football. Son équipe au collège avait même bien failli passer les nationales, Hinata était fier de sa sœur. Elle soupira et se fraya un chemin sous son bras, il le resserra autour de ses épaules en apparence frêles.

— Ce que tu as dit à maman...

— Hm...

L'anxiété noua la gorge de Hinata, il se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux pour tenter de voir l'expression de son visage mais elle était trop blottie contre lui. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

— Alors... Est-ce que t'aimes toujours ton grand frère ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Natsu lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le fit tousser. Il se tint l'estomac en grimaçant, elle ne connaissait clairement pas sa force !

— Bien sûr, idiot !

La crainte qui s'était ancrée au plus profond de lui se dissipa peu à peu, il se détendit. Natsu releva la tête pour le regarder.

— Tobio-niichan est gentil, je l'aime bien. Et puis, si vous êtes vraiment ensemble depuis tout ce temps et que rien n'a changé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer quelque chose maintenant.

Une vague d'affection le submergea, il resserra son bras autour de sa petite sœur. Il avait beau avoir vingt-cinq ans, pour lui elle était toujours petite et précieuse à son cœur. Son avis était important, peut-être plus important que celui de sa mère qui avait fondu en larmes à l'idée de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants avant de sangloter qu'elle avait besoin de "faire le deuil".

Cela faisait un peu plus de sept ans que Kageyama et lui étaient ensembles, qu'ils jouaient au volley à la même université, qu'ils étudiaient... Et maintenant ils allaient vivre ensemble et continuer à jouer ensemble. Kageyama et lui avaient été repéré par la Fédération Japonaise de Volleyball, par Tatsuya Ueta en personne et sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques... Sa taille avait été mise de coté au profit de ses sauts de plus en plus impressionnants et de sa vitesse. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Kageyama devait sans cesse lui répéter qu'être petit n'était plus un désavantage, bien au contraire...

Natsu gloussa et lui donna un autre coup de coude:

— Ta tête est stupide, nii-chan.

— Oi ! S'indigna t-il.

— Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. Et puis... je serais la seule femme dans ta vie maintenant, plaisanta t-elle.

— La seule qui compte, promit-il en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Avec toutes ces promesses de bonheur étalées devant eux... Hinata n'aurait vraiment pas pu être plus heureux.

.

* * *

.

:P Un Hinata heureux :)


	7. Peut mieux faire !

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** Peut mieux faire

.

* * *

.

**Peut mieux faire****_  
_**

.

— Peut mieux faire.

Combien de fois entendait-il cela par jour, par semaine, par _mois_ ? A raison de 6 remarques par entrainements, à la fin de la semaine ça faisait exactement 30 "peut mieux faire". Donc 120 "peut mieux faire" environ par mois. Heureusement, Hinata avait trouvé le moyen de se venger en dehors du terrain.

Un bisou sur la joue. Il sourit et haussa un sourcil.

— Peut mieux faire, chuchota t-il.

Cramoisi, Kageyama entremêla ses doigts aux siens, les yeux obstinément détournés. Le sourire de Hinata s'élargit.

— Peut définitivement mieux faire, décréta t-il.

Kageyama grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et l'examina de ses yeux noirs. Les sourcils froncés et généralement de mauvais poils, la bouche plissée sur une moue boudeuse. Hinata ne se laissa pas démonter et le regarda avec attente, patient. Kageyama l'attira à lui sans douceur et enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille, Hinata éclata de rire face à ses manières brusques.

— Bien tenté mais peut toujours mieux faire !

Hinata se redressa pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à présent front contre front, une mèche de cheveux noirs chatouilla sa peau, il fronça adorablement le nez, ses yeux noisettes se relevèrent timidement vers ceux de Kageyama qui était obligé de se courber de façon étrange pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Hinata renifla avec amusement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

L'angle était tout sauf idéal. Même si Hinata se dévissait le cou pour pouvoir l'atteindre, le baiser était maladroit et il n'avait jamais su viser de toute façon. Mais même sans ça, c'était parfait. Le cœur de Hinata jouait au yoyo, se décrochait de sa poitrine jusqu'aux bas de ses talons, pour revenir à sa place initiale... Les sentiments qu'ils n'arrivaient à définir qu'avec des "gwaaaaah" et des "bwouuuaaaa" firent picoter ses extrémités. Mais comme l'angle n'était vraiment pas bon, Kageyama prit sur lui de rectifier ça en passant son autre bras dans son dos pour mieux le soulever un peu plus contre lui.

— Abruti, souffla Kageyama avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'indignation le saisit, Hinata gonfla les joues et fit exprès de lui lécher le coin des lèvres pour l'emmerder. Kageyama lui donna une baffe à l'arrière de la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

— Mieux ! Mais c'est grâce à moi et en plus j'ai gagné vu que c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative, eh eh ! Ricana Hinata.

— HINATA !

— PEUT MIEUX FAIRE ! Hurla t-il avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas se prendre une baffe de plus.

Derrière lui, Kageyama se frotta le coin de la bouche en grommelant, toujours aussi rouge.

.

* * *

.

:P Muhahahahaha


	8. Les idiots

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** J'ai un torticolis

.

* * *

.

**Les idiots**

.

— HINATA ! TU VAS TE FAIRE UN TORTICOLIS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RE... gardes ?

Hinata sursauta et essaya de se détourner mais trop tard, Tanaka, Suga et Daichi l'avait surpris. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta un sourire innocent. Tanaka fronça les sourcils en suivant la direction de son regard.

— Kageyama a encore une confession d'amour ? Mais comment il fait ce type, il s'asperge de miel tous les matins ou quoi ? Grommela t-il.

— De miel ? Reprit Daichi avec perplexité.

— Ben on dit bien qu'on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, peut-être qu'on attrape les filles avec du miel, qui sait !

Daichi leva les yeux au ciel. Tanaka se tourna brusquement vers Hinata qui tentait de faire une sortie discrète.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu espionnes Kageyama quand quelqu'un lui avoue ses sentiments ?

— Hein ? Mais non ! Enfin... je..., ricana Hinata, gêné.

Comme la réponse tardait à arriver et que Hinata semblait mourir de honte, Daichi passa un bras autour des épaules de Tanaka.

— Allez, ça suffit, je te rappelle qu'on a entraînement et que tu dois préparer la salle aujourd'hui !

— Pas juste ! Geignit Tanaka.

— Hey ! Tu vas préparer la salle, compris ? Insista Daichi avec son aura noire flippante.

— O-OUI, CAPITAINE !

Suga rit en les regardant filer tous les deux vers la salle de gym, Daichi savait vraiment inspirer la crainte et le respect... Il se tourna vers Hinata qui essayait encore de disparaître sans qu'on le remarque.

— Tu devrais le lui dire, Hinata.

Hinata se figea de façon comique. Il cligna des yeux et releva une expression perdue vers Suga.

— Lui dire ? Lui dire quoi ?

— Je pense que tu sais, sourit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Hinata rougit tellement qu'on aurait pu cuire des œufs sur ses joues. Suga éclata de rire une fois de plus.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment discret. Mais par chance, Kageyama ne l'est pas vraiment non plus !

Hinata baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres pensivement. Suga se radoucit, tapota gentiment son épaule avant de l'attirer avec lui vers la salle.

Ces deux-là...

Il sut que ses conseils avait été pris au sérieux quand il vit Hinata en compagnie de Kageyama en dehors de la salle, juste derrière le gymnase. Il se fit aussi petit que possible en se fustigeant mentalement pour son mauvais timing. Les deux garçons paraissaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Kageyama poussait un caillou du bout de sa semelle et Hinata se tordait les doigts, incertain.

Jusqu'à ce que Kageyama embrasse Hinata sur la joue en jurant:

— Je ne perdrai pas contre toi !

— Je ne perdrai pas non plus ! Hurla Hinata.

Suga étouffa un rire derrière sa main.

Les idiots.

.

* * *

.

^/^"


	9. Le trac

**Fandom**: Haikyu!

**Pairing**: Kageyama x Hinata

**Note: **Drabbles sur Haikyu! Un animé génial que vous devriez regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;)

**Note 2:** Le titre du recueil (_Omoshiroi chīmu)_ veut dire "_Une équipe intrigante"_ et c'est le titre de l'épisode 6 de Haikyu!

**Prompt:** C'est pas le trac

.

* * *

.

**Le trac  
**

.

C'était le dernier match avant de passer aux nationales.

Le dernier pallier avant les choses sérieuses. Encore une fois, ils allaient pouvoir jouer, et s'ils étaient assez bons, ils joueraient encore.

Tanaka et Noya courraient après Kiyoko avec la bave aux lèvres. Yachi s'assurait qu'ils aient tous ce qu'il fallait: les gourdes, la mallette de premier soin, les serviettes... Le coach discutait sérieusement avec le manager. Daichi, Suga et Asahi étaient ensembles ils ne parlaient pas mais échangeaient parfois un regard accompagné d'un sourire complice. Tsukki et Yamaguchi se tenaient à l'écart, le premier ajustait ses lunettes spéciales et le deuxième souriait en s'agitant, il expliquait quelque chose. Et dans un coin, Kageyama criait sur Hinata qui se tenait le ventre, le teint crayeux et les dents s'entrechoquant.

— Mais calme-toi, abruti !

— J'y peux rien ! Se plaignit Hinata.

Le rouquin se recroquevilla sur le sol, les bras enroulé autour de son ventre. Kageyama grogna bruyamment, soupira et se laissa finalement tomber à coté de lui.

— Asahi t'as donné une technique la dernière fois, est-ce que tu l'as essayé ?

— H-hn.

— ... Est-ce que tu vas me frapper à l'arrière de la tête avec le ballon quand ce sera ton tour de servir ?

— Ugh...

— Abruti, soupira Kageyama.

Il poussa Hinata de l'épaule en essayant au moins de le détendre. Il ne parvint qu'à le crisper d'autant plus, un soupir de plus lui échappa.

— Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ? Aux derniers matchs, tu n'étais pas si malade...

— C-C'est un match important ? Proposa Hinata.

— Tous les matchs sont importants, idiot !

Hinata ne trouva pas d'arguments pour le contredire. Dans son cœur, tous les combats se valaient aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi... criiiiiiisssh et krrrrrh mais la proximité de Kageyama ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Hinata sursauta quand le setter tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel.

— Donne ta main, marmonna Kageyama.

— Pourquoi !? S'exclama t-il brusquement.

— Parce que !

— Nooooon !

— Si !

Kageyama lui bondit dessus pour prendre ses doigts, Hinata se débattit comme un beau diable mais finit par perdre la main – littéralement – quand son ventre fit un looping plus violent qu'un autre.

— Si c'est le trac, j'ai lu une étude la dernière fois...

— C'est pas le trac ! Assura Hinata.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il se plia en deux avec un gémissement.

— Reste tranquille ! Ordonna Kageyama.

Hinata grogna mais obéit. Kageyama plaqua leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre et Hinata regarda leurs mains avec l'impression de ne plus être maître de ses doigts, ni de la chaleur qui se logeait doucement sous sa peau au contact de celle du setter.

— Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, lui intima ce dernier.

Il obtempéra sans vraiment y faire attention et sans savoir sur quoi il devait se concentrer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient ou qu'ils se tenaient les mains mais quand ça arrivait, c'était généralement au cours d'une dispute ou d'un duel quelconque. Là c'était différent. Bizarre mais pas bizarre en mal. Hinata aurait juré sentir les battements de cœur de Kageyama s'il se concentrait assez fort.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Hinata rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Kageyama le regardait avec attention. Son ventre ne lui jouait plus de tours, il se sentait... calme.

Il hocha prudemment la tête. Kageyama hocha la tête, satisfait. Le match allait bientôt commencer...

Kageyama ne lâcha ses doigts qu'au dernier moment.

Et s'ils souriaient et si leurs postures étaient moins rigides, personne ne le leur fit remarquer.

.

* * *

.

Se tenir la main 3


End file.
